


拆兰麝

by lavrock



Category: r1se, 创造营
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavrock/pseuds/lavrock
Summary: 多光电一句话焉之/嘉闻又名是谁得了花吐症





	拆兰麝

睡过正午，赶上一天最通亮的两点钟。积灰的绒布窗帘兴师动众地垂到地上，遮下一屋沉昏的漏白。翟潇闻光着腿扯开缝隙，打直的日光顺着扁长悬窗割裂开艾青的瓷砖细纹，他把茶几上的花束抱在腿上，拨开滑腻透光的玻璃纸，浑浊的溶液顺着凹陷回流，深色根茎被泡得有些腐烂，瘫软地散发出零星霉味。翟潇闻皱眉看了会儿，拿过剪刀把茎底修出倾斜的尖角，翻出塑料瓶一股脑插进去灌了半截清水。

鸢尾。

本来在光束里的，翟潇闻觉得那些紫色恼人得扎眼，又伸手拨到暗处。散了一桌败落的枯叶花瓣，莫名其妙混进去一些新鲜扭曲的，湿润褶皱的。翟潇闻把烟灰弹进花叶的凹陷，淡色经脉从正中央被潮湿的黑斑折断。

他看着指尖的火星思考有多久没见夏之光，想不出了。不是什么放在心上的事，没花精力在意。惯常的头痛，翟潇闻伸手横着盖住眼睑，缓慢用力地揉太阳穴，宿醉的身体沉乏无力，恍惚又觉得自己陷在昨晚暄松的沙发里了。身边香水呛人的公子哥灌着酒上下其手，诸如此类的场面翟潇闻早就习惯，按部就班绵绵地打游击，一边推脱一边把腿凑近，等着对方摸到根上，指尖一揽再一路贴着顺着滑到手肘，装得动情点，难耐点，一晚的钱就八九不离十了。烂醉的客人说着诨话又把酒往他嘴里送，翟潇闻定眼看了他两秒钟，嘴唇刚碰到杯沿就叫人抢了。他抬头看，抢酒的人站在身侧，一抬手整杯下肚，弯着腰一手撑在桌上一手倒酒，垂眼看着弦月一样的弧形反光问，“这么喝，什么时候是个头？”

顶光投射在他直立的短发，变成明媚的紫色火焰和昏沉破败的灰烬。翟潇闻被飘忽不定的亮点晃地眯了眼，“夏之光。”

夏之光没看他，直勾勾盯着旁边人的脸，又瞄了眼放在翟潇闻腿上的手。那人愣着缓了缓神，“夏……光哥？光哥你也来了，你坐你坐。”说着就把翟潇闻往边上推，“你去，去给光哥唱首歌听。”翟潇闻没稳住眼看要倒，夏之光眼神都没挪，单手扶住他的肩膀，对着那人说，“你去唱，我想听你唱。”那人听得一愣，干巴巴的啊了一声，夏之光歪了歪头，“不愿意？”对面忙不迭地说没有没有，立马抬了屁股点歌，走出两步远还不忘回头问一句光哥想听什么歌啊，夏之光贴着翟潇闻坐下，手臂绕过他的肩头搭在沙发背上，弯弯嘴角说，“印度歌。”

翟潇闻撑着鼻梁笑了笑，凑过去倚在他的颈窝，手指顺着下颌来回描画，“你这是断我财路呢。”夏之光一侧头，他茸茸的睫毛就轻柔地扫过下唇，干脆直接在眼睑上吻了吻，“他哪有我有钱。”翟潇闻故意眨了眨眼，两扇睫毛又在皮肤上蹭了几轮，他觉得夏之光变得有点不一样，或者说很不一样，他的头发修剪得很短，倒刺般硬挺扎手，侧眼睨视他时像蓄意伏击而按耐隐忍的野兽。翟潇闻一思考就被醉意拦截，脑袋里灌的全是咿呀咿呀混沌的背景音，干脆也不想了，十指缠着夏之光的左手把玩他银色的素圈戒指，“你有钱，倒是照顾照顾我生意啊。”

夏之光右手一揽把他圈在怀里，杜松子味的吐息直直扑在翟潇闻的唇峰，他的手臂自然而然地环上夏之光的脖颈，眼神里没有装模作样的羞怯，单剩纯粹直白的诱引。夏之光歪头吻他，凑得足够近时翟潇闻微妙地把头偏开，只留着不过咫尺的侧脸。夏之光停了一秒，更紧得箍着他的腰身拉近，笑了笑咬住他白皙的耳廓，“我又忘了，不接吻，不接吻。”

娴熟，自恃，游刃有余。翟潇闻恍然明白他变得如何不同了。第一次见他的情形在遗忘的轮廓线打擦边球，他模糊地想起孟春的深夜，同样的靡靡光线，不知道从哪冒出的愣头青。翟潇闻一边唱歌一边拿余光睨他喝酒，一朵深紫色的花影打着旋浮在发顶，过了会儿又慢悠悠地飘远。喝得坦荡，来者不拒，被人围着灌还呵呵笑，几轮过去手腕抖成筛糠，还上赶着把玻璃往嘴边送。翟潇闻唱完最后一句，挤到他旁边看着对面抬杠的几张脸，手一抬接了他撞在下巴颏的龙舌兰，兑上半截野格仰头收了，“这么喝，什么时候是个头啊？”说着话又调了几杯递过去。对面的模棱两可，没喝两分钟就撤了，旁边那人哇了一声，翟潇闻扭头，那朵紫花又转回来，变成他鼻尖上的绸缎蝴蝶，眼睛一扇陷进潮湿的黑沼里。他凑到耳边喊，我叫夏之光，夏之光，你叫什么，你好漂亮。翟潇闻太阳穴一突一突地跳，他又很大声地说，这里好吵好吵，我们出去吧，我们去吃冰淇淋吧。

翟潇闻看着他湿漉漉的眼睛，清澈到格格不入，食指在他眉心的痣上点了点，不留痕迹地把人推远了，“带我出去吗，要花钱的。”

夏之光怔怔看他两秒，突然按着他的后颈吻上来，翟潇闻没料到这一出，等他舌头伸进来才想起把人推开。夏之光沮丧地隔开三丈远，垂着眼角可怜巴巴地说，“我有钱，我不能亲你吗。”

翟潇闻没见过这样的客人，头一次失措，他迟疑着坐得远些，夏之光又挪挪身子贴住他，濡湿温热的目光逼得翟潇闻把惯用的伎俩丢个干净，相敬如宾地解释出台怎么算钱，过夜怎么收费，不接吻是行规。夏之光眨着眼睛听，等他说完了才问，“那亲脸可以吗？”

这回轮到翟潇闻怔住，木然点了点头，夏之光餍足地扑在他身上，打弯的嘴唇落在他鼻梁，“我有好多钱，我们走吧。”

洗过澡的时候，夏之光穿着T恤坐在床边吃冰淇淋，在暖光里盘着双腿，像个乖巧的小菩萨。他用下巴指指另一盒，伸出粉红的舌尖舔着勺子说，“快来呀，都要化了。”

灰色地毯上留下一串潮湿的纤长凹陷，翟潇闻赤脚走过去，拿起脆薄的塑料勺子挖堪堪融化的蓝莓奶油，里面不知道藏了什么莓果的黑籽，在齿缝之间咔嚓一声细碎地破裂。翟潇闻卸过妆的脸色有些寡淡的苍白，没了膏体遮掩的睫毛平直垂在杏仁般的瞳孔前面，夏之光猫一样凑到他颈上嗅，鼻尖抵着下颌的拐角，拖着鼻音懒懒地说，“葡萄味儿呀。”

翟潇闻沾着水珠的手摸摸他的耳朵，又沉下去捞他的衣摆，没使力地推他躺下。夏之光直直看他，翟潇闻含着冰淇淋舔他的乳//齉//头，抿着水声含糊地问酒醒些了吗，夏之光摇头又点头，冰冷甜蜜的触感令他难耐得拧起眉心。性//齉//器被握在手心时胸廓像落雨的花蕊一样颤抖，翟潇闻吻着他的喉结，“以前有过吗？”

夏之光陷在滑腻的紫色被褥里，眼睫沾着泛热的水汽，点点头又摇头，瞳仁迷朦得像被欺负似的。翟潇闻被他的模样逗笑，跨在他下腹脱了身上半褪的浴衣，半带宽慰地说，“会好受的。”

夏之光的眼睛眨了眨，明澄轻而易举地盖过情//齉//欲。他手臂撑着床垫坐起来，按着翟潇闻作乱的手拥住他。这个姿势翟潇闻高他半头有余，夏之光的下巴卡着他清瘦的锁骨，抓住凌乱的浴衣又披在他凉白的肩头，翟潇闻不明白他的意思，试探着抚摸他的侧腰，“穿着衣服做吗？”

夏之光的手臂环在他两扇蝴蝶骨之间的低窝，摇头时发丝扎刺着他的耳珠，“我们出去吧，你先穿衣服。”说着把愣住的翟潇闻扶到一边，自己下了床开窗户抽烟去了。翟潇闻对着他的背影看了半分钟，哑然地一件件把衣服套回身上，夏之光掐了烟又看到穿着丝缎衬衫坐在床上的翟潇闻，肢体在下坠的薄凉面料里近乎流动的液态，像一扇绛紫湖泊里漂浮的羽毛。他去牵翟潇闻的手，翟潇闻跪在床上与他对视，“去哪呀少爷。”

夏之光说我们去看电影吧。

翟潇闻似乎适应了他的天马行空，只是笑着说，“我好久没看过电影了。”

深夜老旧的社区影院，红色的绒布座椅紧促吝啬地挤在一处，夏之光挑了部临近下线的文艺片，低靡的暗色调，翟潇闻看到荧幕上夏之光的脸。原来是演员。

翟潇闻在他耳边调笑，“拉我给自己贡献票房来啦。”

夏之光看得聚精会神，捏着他的手说，“票房关我什么事啊，我就是个客串的。”男主角在杂草丛生的深巷与女人激烈绝望地相吻，路灯下凌乱的飞蛾连成一串悲哀的休止符。

他听见夏之光的叹息。

电影结束时天色泛白，他又拉翟潇闻去便利店，蹲在角落翻出一包没听过牌子的奶油蛋卷，包装纸廉价简陋，模特滑稽地比着张扬的拇指。翟潇闻任由他牵着走，七拐八拐走到一个废弃的社区公园。低矮的滑梯掉了红色油漆，漏出锈迹斑斑的围栏。夏之光仰在秋千积灰的轮胎里，两片嘴唇之间溜出点漏光的缝隙，荡着腿摇摇欲坠地打晃，锁链吱呀作响。翟潇闻安静地坐在临近的水泥管上，霞帔在灰蒙的雾霭中褪色，太阳变成一团低饱和的干枯染料。

夏之光说，我能问你个问题吗。

翟潇闻摸出烟问要不要，夏之光从秋千上跳下来坐到他身侧，两根烟就着同一簇火苗点燃，葡萄混着薄荷的凉气冲到太阳穴，翟潇闻笑，“不会要问为什么做这行吧。”

夏之光叼着烟撕开蛋卷的包装，碎了一大半。白色的奶油被挤压得到处都是，他挑了块完整的喂给翟潇闻，满口浓稠粘腻的油酥与尴尬的甜味剂，黏着上颚变成贴合难褪的薄膜。夏之光说，“问这个的人很多吗。”

翟潇闻说，“十有八九吧。嫖完劝从良，固定项目了。”

夏之光含着奶油，“那问完呢。”

翟潇闻把烟吐得断断续续，撑着下巴思考，“有人扔下钱走了，有人接着做，有人带我兜风，去游乐园，做十六七岁小情侣做的事，说真的喜欢我，再打电话跟爱人说在加班。”

夏之光说，“那你呢。”

“嗯？”

“你有喜欢过谁吗。”

翟潇闻看着他的发顶，反光的样子莫名柔软，像团温顺的雾气。“一开始啊，说不好。那时候听什么都当真。后来见得多点就懂了，各取所需，逢场作戏罢了。”翟潇闻垂着眼睛碾灭了火星，“好像说服我相信他们动了心，自己就会变成什么好人似的。”

夏之光把烟灰弹进蛋卷的碎片，“万一是真的喜欢呢。”

翟潇闻看着他的眼角，笑着摸了摸两颗深褐的泪痣，“你也说了，那是「万一」啊。”

之后在夜场频频见到夏之光，每次都挤来坐在他身侧。有时候肆意地唱烂大街的俗歌，有时候安静地搂着他喝酒。夏之光喜欢吻他的脖颈，像什么蹒跚学步的动物，小心试探地伸着舌头舔舐，喝多了会揪着一小块皮肉反复撕咬到尽兴，留下指节大小阴沉的红斑。他们开房，拥抱睡觉，不做爱，两人在旷阔的床上倚偎成一座渺小的恒温岛屿。等到天亮再面对面坐在早点铺吃烫口的云吞，牵着手变作掉进清水里一团顽固不化的灰烬。

路上遇见推着木板车卖花的老人，夏之光拎了枝高挑的鸢尾比在翟潇闻脸边，看着他愉悦地笑起来，转过身用简陋的旧报纸包了一束，在晨光里与茎枝脱节，变成紫色的蝴蝶与飞鸟。翟潇闻低头抱着沉甸甸的花枝，“送花啊。”

夏之光摸摸头发，“不好吗。”

翟潇闻说，“为什么？”

“我喜欢，想送就送了。”夏之光重新牵住他的手，“要什么理由吗。”

翟潇闻歪歪头，“不要，这样就够了。”

那晚没见到夏之光，后半夜去厕所时看见水池边一对纠缠啃咬的男女，紫色光花落在前额，身影再熟悉不过。翟潇闻站在门后端详，称不上有什么情绪。夏之光的手捏着女伴的腰胯，眼睛倒没在她身上，直直盯着台前洗手人的背影。翟潇闻看了眼镜中的映像，觉得有些眼熟，那人擦了手上的水滴头也不抬地走，路过他时巧合地打了个端正的照面。翟潇闻想起来了，也是演员，那晚文艺片的男主角。

事后客人倚着床头抽烟，有一搭没一搭得闲谈，问他对娱乐圈的八卦有没有兴趣。翟潇闻光裸的手臂搭在被子外面，敷衍着说一般。那人自顾自天花乱坠地说起之前剧组两个男演员纠缠在一起，又不欢而散云云，他无心细听，半睡半醒时想起夏之光在电影院里漆黑的眼睛，阴郁的光影里，像两盏溺水的枯叶。

夏之光没再来。翟潇闻变成卖花老人的熟客，新鲜鸢尾的寿命多不过七日，花瓣先瘫软，茎末花萼无力支撑，折成倒挂的深紫吊钟，再脱水干涸成脆弱的碎片。他的弧口被叶片划开浅淡的伤口，冒出温热的红水珠，消逝在流动的清水中。

再见是仲夏。翟潇闻误打误撞地闯进一幕三人的闹剧，夏之光喝得站不稳，在楼道里抱着他吃力地喘息，翟潇闻的手沿着脊柱帮他顺气，贴着他的耳朵说没事了。一个人走到面前，伸手把夏之光接过来，翟潇闻就着昏黄的灯光看，那人的头发盖着睫羽，抬手飘散鸢尾和小豆蔻的气息。他说谢谢，翟潇闻笑笑说谢什么呢。夏之光迷迷糊糊地搂着那人的脖子，眼泪经过颧骨时闪过短暂的白点，他说嘉嘉，你来了啊。

焉栩嘉揉了揉他红热的耳朵，夏之光直立的短发像初冬节节干涸的杂草，他的后背折出柔软诡异的弧度，肋骨一根一根不留缝隙地抵着焉栩嘉的上腹。翟潇闻看着他隆起的蝴蝶骨，和焉栩嘉覆在上面清削的右手。

鸢尾的气味令他感到头晕，翟潇闻捂着嘴巴咳了几声，烟灰掉在地上。他把烟蒂和花瓣一并丢进垃圾桶，对着镜子涂睫毛膏和浅色唇蜜。他想也许会再见到夏之光，也许再也见不到，他有自己真正的鸢尾，不枯败，不凋零。

倒是见了焉栩嘉，他的白色衬衫在包厢里过于扎眼了，或许是这个人本身就足够扎眼。他没说什么话，在酒店通亮的全身镜前沉默地做//齉//爱。翟潇闻看着镜中自己脖子上的红痕，夏之光一如既往的佳作，焉栩嘉在背后侧身时露出白皙的颈项，如出一辙的地方，两颗痣嵌在上面。

焉栩嘉倚着窗户抽烟，夜风无形态地灌进来。翟潇闻望着他的侧脸，“我认识一个演员。”焉栩嘉转过头看他，翟潇闻半条腿露在外面，小腿垂着打晃，脚趾在地毯上画出凌乱的折线。“他也孤单。”

清晨的屋里剩他一个，翟潇闻看着枕边湿润的鸢尾花瓣，回忆起梦里身侧隐约的低咳。夏之光于电影中的短暂出镜，在山中遥远荒芜的寺庙许愿，他的双目虔诚轻阖，“但愿，但愿他长久平安。”

-END


End file.
